1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display systems for cameras of the type provided with a shutter preselection automatic exposure control mode and with a diaphragm preselection automatic exposure control mode, and more particularly to a display system which can be selectively operated in cooperation with the mode select switch to show which mode is rendered operative.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recently developed cameras having automatic exposure control apparatus generally involve the intentional selection of at least two operating ranges, i.e., a shutter preselection automatic exposure range in which an effective exposure aperture is derived in response to preselection of a desired shutter speed, and a diaphragm preselection automatic exposure range in which an effective exposure time is derived in response to preselection of a desired diaphragm aperture value. With such type camera, it is desirable to provide means for indicating to the photographer whether or not the camera is set in the intentionally selected mode, or for accomplishing substantially error-free manipulation of the camera. According to the prior art, such indicating means have been constructed in the separate form such as of lamps from the display device for displaying the numerical values of the preselected exposure control parameter and the computed result. This complexity makes the display system relatively bulky and also increases production cost. Further, the separate location of the display device and the indicating means will not permit for the photographer to assure a perfect recognition of the camera setting, giving an additional disadvantage of increasing the possibility of introduction of error to the exposure control system.
The present invention has for the general object to eliminate the above mentioned conventional drawbacks and to provide a display system for a camera of the type described which can be selectively operated to show which mode is rendered operative without the necessity of using any indicating means independent of the display tubes.
According to one embodiment of the invention, this object is accomplished by controlling the display position of the preselected exposure control parameter relative to that of the computed result.
According to another embodiment of the invention, this object is accomplished by controlling display color change for the preselected exposure control parameter.
According to another object of the invention, this object is accomplished by combining the methods employed in the first and second embodiments of the invention with each other.